Estratégia
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Algumas vezes, conquistar a pessoa amada depende da estratégia .:. OneShot SasuHina .:. Presente para minha linda Moon-flor!


**Disclaimer: **Se a Hinata agarrasse o Sasuke e deixasse muitas SasuHinenses felizes, mas depois o abandonasse e ficasse com o Neji, a trama de Naruto seria minha *leva pedrada* (rs). Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse:** Algumas vezes, conquistar a pessoa amada depende da estratégia .:. OneShot SasuHina.

**Categoria: **U.A., Drama, Romance.

**Aviso: **Essa OneShot é um presente para minha querida **Moon-flor** (Samantha Moon) que sempre me apoiou com suas palavras compreensivas e animadoras *-* Obrigada, flor, pelo carinho de sempre! (L) Eu sei que não está como merece, mas é de coração... =)

* * *

**Estratégia**

.

{Por FranHyuuga}

*Para Moon-flor*

.

.

"_**Eu mandarei o meu amor como uma cobra te morder!"**_

(Contra-Senso I – Pelebrói Não Sei?)

.

.

O telefone tocou pela terceira vez naquele dia, invadindo o quarto com a música suave de Era. A morena envolveu o pequeno celular entre os dedos delicados e observou o visor antes de suspirar, derrotada.

Céus, _ele _era persistente.

_- Alô... _– Resolveu atender, finalmente.

_- Hinata? _– A voz grave e levemente rouca soou surpresa. _– Está ocupada?_

Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio. Devia mentir e dizer que sim, mas sua consciência já estava pesada por tê-lo evitado durante tanto tempo.

_- N-Não... _– Gaguejou, revelando o desconforto.

_- Bem... _– Ele também parecia hesitar e isso, de alguma forma, a fez se sentir nervosa. – _Quer sair e aproveitar o feriado? _

Hinata suspirou, de novo.

Não era certo. Não era justo.

Por que _ele _estava fazendo isso?

_- N-Não sei, Sasuke. _– Balbuciou, mirando o relógio lilás sobre o criado-mudo marcar 20h. _– Está um pouco tarde..._

Ela o ouviu murmurar algo inaudível, antes que as palavras soassem novamente:

_- Será breve. _– Havia seriedade no timbre grave e a morena sentiu-se estremecer.

_- Ok. _– Ela respondeu, baixo. _– Estarei pronta em dez minutos._

E ao desligar o telefone, Hinata sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma por todas as idiotices que estava cometendo. Ela desejava fugir de Sasuke, mas era quase impossível inventar novas desculpas depois de longas duas semanas evitando-o como podia.

Em pensar que ele já havia sido seu melhor amigo...

* * *

Os perolados estavam fixos sobre o canudo entre os dedos que mexiam levemente o suco de morango. Aquilo era desconfortável.

_- Então...? _– Ela começou, incerta. _– Como vão as coisas? _– Questionou, desejando quebrar o opressor silêncio.

_- Você não consegue nem me olhar. _– A voz rouca era magoada e o coração da morena pareceu apertar no peito._ – Não vou atacar você._

Ela o fitou, surpresa. É claro que ele nunca faria algo tão baixo. Ela sabia. Ela o conhecia como ninguém. E _esse_ era o principal problema ali.

_- Eu sei, Sasuke. _– A voz suave respondeu, pesarosa. _ – Eu só... não sei como agir._

_- Não precisa fazer nada. _– Ele respondeu, ríspido, e Hinata notou naquelas suaves olheiras sob os negros intensos que ele devia estar perturbado há algum tempo. _– Apenas volte a ser como era, Hina._

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar ao vê-lo tão arrependido.

Ela desejou retornar no tempo e não tê-lo seguido naquela noite.

Ela quis ter sido tola o suficiente para aceitar sair com Naruto sem hesitar.

Sem procurá-lo para avisar.

Sem ter dado a ele aquela oportunidade.

"_**Não vá."**_

Droga, era quase impossível esquecer aquilo.

_- Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos? _– Ele perguntou, tomando uma das mãos femininas entre as suas, sentindo a maciez da pele sob os dedos.

Os perolados pousaram sobre a mão que era levemente acariciada e a jovem notou, de maneira triste, que ele realmente devia amá-la.

_- Desde pequenos. _– Respondeu, em um fio de voz.

_- E há quanto tempo você acha que estou apaixonado por você? _– Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo uma louca vontade de sair correndo sem encarar aquelas pedras ônix que a envolviam de maneira enigmática.

"_**Eu sempre quis você."**_

Aquelas palavras ainda faziam seu coração aquecer, em desespero.

_- E-Eu... não sei. _– As palavras soaram baixas e a morena puxou sua mão, distanciando-se do contato íntimo.

Em pensar que já sentira o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, ao dormirem juntos em uma noite de tempestade. Era difícil aceitar que aquele contato havia significado muito mais para _ele_.

_- Desde os meus 10 anos, Hinata. _– Sasuke falou pausadamente, sério.

A morena envolveu entre os dedos o tecido fino da saia branca, pousando os olhos sobre o copo de suco quase vazio. Ele havia dito "10 anos"?

_- Isso q-quer dizer... _– Começou, sem conseguir concluir.

- _Que eu sempre a amei. _– Ele completou, sereno. _– Você nunca percebeu, porque eu nunca lhe disse, Hina. _

Os perolados dançaram sobre o rosto de traços perfeitos, como se buscassem qualquer indício de dúvida, mas não havia. A única coisa notável era a sinceridade cortante no semblante preocupado.

_- Se você nunca percebeu, é porque não faz diferença, afinal. _– Sasuke continuou, ignorando o olhar confuso. _– Só quero tê-la como antes, Hinata. _

A jovem mirou a rua iluminada pelo extenso vidro da lanchonete. Ela sentia como se tudo que acreditasse tivesse se quebrado em pequenos pedaços e Sasuke lhe pedisse para colá-los mesmo que ficassem marcas.

"_**Eu não suportaria vê-la com **__**ele**__**."**_

A maneira como ele lhe disse aquilo...

_Desesperada_.

_Verdadeira._

_Calorosa._

_- Isso é... _– Ela suspirou e reunindo coragem, encarou-o. _– Impossível._

E levantando-se, caminhou a passos largos para fora da lanchonete, sentindo o coração doer no peito. Céus, Sasuke era a única pessoa em quem confiava. Era a única para quem podia ser verdadeira. A única que sempre esteve lá, quando precisou.

As lágrimas que tentou reprimir deslizaram-se sobre o rosto níveo e a morena fungou, esfregando o nariz com uma das mãos.

"_**Eu não consigo ignorar o que sinto."**_

Ela ainda era capaz de ouvi-lo.

A voz rouca ao seu ouvido.

Droga, sua amizade nunca mais seria a mesma!

_- Hinata! _– Ele a alcançou, envolvendo seu braço e virando-a em um gesto brusco. _– Inferno, não seja teimosa! _– As mãos masculinas envolveram a cintura delgada e os corpos se aproximaram perigosamente. _– Ouça, porque direi somente uma vez._

A Hyuuga notou no timbre irritado que não teria opção. Ela piscou, lentamente, suspirando quando sentiu o aperto firme daquelas mãos sobre sua cintura. Apesar de Sasuke ser somente um amigo, sentia-se estúpida por achá-lo tão desejável naquele momento.

_- Você tem razão. _– Aquelas palavras não eram exatamente o que ela esperava ouvir. _– É impossível voltar ao passado. _– Era impressão sua ou a voz masculina parecia mais sexy? _– É por isso que eu decidi... _– Ele se aproximou do rosto delicado, ao ponto de seus lábios quase tocarem os dela. _– Eu vou seduzir você._

E antes que a morena pudesse responder, ele pressionou sua boca à dela, pedindo passagem com a língua aveludada em um beijo exigente e possessivo. As mãos masculinas apertaram sua cintura e dançaram em uma carícia ousada sobre suas costas, fazendo-a arrepiar-se instintivamente.

"_**Seja minha."**_

A lembrança daquelas palavras pareceu tão doce naquele momento.

Tão certa e compreensível, como se tudo dependesse do tempo.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo permitindo aquele contato, mas algo em seu interior a impeliu a retribuir os movimentos, ignorando toda a razão que gritava para se afastar. As mãos delicadas envolveram o pescoço do moreno, segurando alguns fios sedosos entre os dedos e puxando-os ao seu encontro, aprofundando ainda mais aquele beijo.

Ao se separarem, ela sentiu uma confusa falta daqueles lábios e tardou um pouco a se recuperar. A lógica e a razão invadiram a consciência de tal forma que as mãos espalmaram-se no forte torso tentando afastá-lo, mas Sasuke segurou-a com mais força, mirando-a com negros tão intensos que a fizeram engolir em seco.

_- Você também me quer. _– As palavras detinham uma convicção inquestionável.

_- N-Não! _– Hinata balbuciou, atônita. _– Vo-você m-me beijou!_

_- Você correspondeu. _– A resposta fluiu cortante, acompanhada de um breve sorriso malicioso.

Aquilo a irritou.

A verdade na frase.

A confiança nos orbes.

O bonito sorriso presunçoso.

_- Deixe-me ir. _– Ela exigiu e sua voz soou tão autoritária que um brilho doloroso invadiu os ônix.

Sasuke a soltou, lentamente, mas antes que ela andasse sequer um passo a voz profunda soou pela última vez naquela noite:

_- Eu não vou desistir, Hina._

_

* * *

_

_- Eu não acredito! _– A voz de Tenten era incrédula. _– Você beijou o SASUKE mesmo depois de ter dado um fora nele?_

_- N-Não foi b-bem assim. _– A morena tentou mudar a impressão da amiga.

_- Certo, então como foi? _– Questionou a outra, franzindo as bonitas sobrancelhas castanhas.

_- E-ele me b-beijou. _– Respondeu, dando de ombros e sentando-se na cadeira do refeitório da Universidade.

_- E desde quando uma pessoa beija sozinha? _– A pergunta era retórica e Hinata limitou-se e tomar seu chá, porque ela sabia muito bem também estar errada.

_- Vou apenas fazer uma pergunta. _– Tenten expressou depois de observar em silêncio o semblante culpado da amiga. _– Por que você correspondeu?_

E sem aguardar uma resposta, deixou-a sozinha.

* * *

Uma semana.

São apenas 7 dias.

Não é um tempo exagerado.

Então, por que parecia que não se viam há meses?

Ele nem havia ligado. Sua caixa de e-mails estava repleta de baboseiras dos amigos, mas nada pertencia a ele. A época de provas já havia passado e não havia atividades pendentes. Era domingo, entediante e quente.

Seria exatamente neste contexto que ela e Sasuke sairiam, partilhando momentos divertidos juntos. Ele aparecia à porta do seu quarto, abrindo-a sem cerimônias, e se jogaria sobre sua cama de maneira despojada, ignorando completamente o fato de que os lençóis estavam impecáveis antes do seu corpo amassá-los.

Ela o encararia, com o cenho franzido, e lhe daria uma bronca como se falasse com uma criança teimosa. Receberia um pequeno sorriso em resposta. E, depois, pensariam juntos onde ir.

.

Rotina.

Simples e monótona.

.

Ele teria se cansado? Teria pensado melhor sobre por que amar alguém com quem partilha momentos tão simplórios? Teria desistido?

_Não._ Definitivamente, não era de seu feitio desistir tão "facilmente".

E por que isso a estava incomodando?

Afinal, era o que queria.

Não é?

* * *

Uma semana era suportável.

Mas, um mês sem notícias era irritantemente exagerado.

Suspirou, derrotada. Não conseguia calar seus pensamentos decepcionados e _um pouco _magoados. Não conseguia conter seus impulsos de gritar sozinha ou responder de maneira impaciente a quaisquer pessoas.

Céus, Sasuke a estava deixando louca!

Quem ele pensava que era? Beijando-a e deixando-a de qualquer maneira, sem se preocupar em dizer o que pensava? Ela aceitaria até que ele dissesse não desejar mais vê-la, mas ignorá-la **não**. Isso era demais.

Isso era ridiculamente grosseiro da parte dele.

_- Bairro Shibuya, por favor. _– Pediu ao taxista ao adentrar no veículo ofegante e irritada.

Ela não sabia exatamente o nome da rua, mas a casa de Sasuke lhe era muito conhecida. Apenas algumas indicações e já desembarcava em frente ao velho prédio, subindo os degraus sem notar a beleza do cenário poente. Não havia nada à sua frente além do objetivo de dizer umas boas verdades àquele arrogante Uchiha.

Resolveu subir as escadas para despender um pouco a energia que sentia presa, como uma bola desconfortável em sua garganta. Alcançou o terceiro andar rápido o suficiente para ainda sentir a imensa vontade de dar vazão às suas palavras e sem hesitar bateu com força contra a porta.

Não demorou para que Sasuke surgisse, com seus jeans surrados e camiseta preta confortável. Os pés descalços e o semblante indiferente o deixavam com uma irritante aura de quem estava _despreocupado demais_, o que a irritava profundamente.

_- Onde você se meteu? _– Ela questionou, antes de poder conter a si mesma. _– Eu fiquei preocupada!_

_- Pensei que não seríamos amigos como antes. _– A resposta soou com descaso, mas a morena o conhecia bem demais para notar o leve timbre divertido sob as palavras.

Aquele Uchiha, definitivamente, não parecia compreender que estava levando-a ao limite de sua paciência.

_- É verdade! _– Ela concordou contraindo o delicado cenho. _– E você disse que não desistiria! _

As palavras escaparam tão impulsivamente por seus lábios que Hinata se calou, notando o quanto desconhecia seus próprios sentimentos.

.

Ela não queria perdê-lo, não é?

Não queria deixá-lo livre.

E isso a assustava.

A traía.

.

"_**Eu amo você."**_

A declaração daquela noite havia sido tão convicta que surpreendera.

A deixara sem palavras. Sem reação. Sem resistência.

Talvez, porque ela soubesse que no fundo...

...também o amava.

.

_- E-eu... vou embora. _– Afirmou nervosamente, voltando-se para a porta com o coração descompassado.

_- Não! _– Sasuke quase gritou quando segurou o pulso feminino com agilidade. _– Eu sabia..._

As palavras ficaram incompletas e os perolados, fixos sobre os ônix, estavam confusos e assustados. O moreno envolveu o corpo pequeno da jovem entre seus braços, abraçando-a sem resistência.

_- Eu sabia que você viria. _– Ele completou, deslizando os dedos sobre a face corada.

_- Como? _– A voz suave soou em um sussurro e o coração em ritmo frenético pareceu falhar quando Sasuke beijou suavemente seus lábios.

_- Eu conheço você. _

E o medo que a deixara tão relutante pareceu perder-se naquelas palavras, inundando-se na sinceridade calorosa que a envolveu como um manto seguro.

.

Ele a amava com convicção, porque a conhecia.

Ele amava sua rotina chata e tranqüila.

Sua forma simples e sem graça.

Seu anonimato.

.

Um sorriso aliviado moldou-se nos lábios femininos e nos ônix profundos ela notou a compreensão serena do que este pequeno gesto representava.

**~Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**!POVO!**

Certo, eu desejava terminar com um beijo, mas notei que a maioria das minhas One's terminam assim... O.O Será que sou previsível? ¬¬ rs.

Enfim, não me matem por postar outro SasuHina, mas a ideia surgiu quando pensei em uma situação pessoal que aconteceu entre meu esposo e eu... *-*

.

Sabe o que é legal no AMOR?

Quando você conhece a pessoa que ama e entende por que se apaixonou por ela =)

Foi isso o que **tentei** transmitir nessa porcaria... *lalala*

**CONSEGUI? **õ/

**O que acharam do fora que a Hina deu no Sasuke? *-* **(louca õ/)

**Do jeito possessivo dele ao decidir seduzi-la? ***morri*

**Da estratégia que ele usou para conquistá-la? **O.O

É como dizem... dê tempo ao tempo. U.Ú

.

Gostaria de dizer que minha escrita fluiu diferente nessa One... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas escrevi sem me preocupar com uma coerência fixa na história como geralmente faço... =) Acho que estou ficando velha... ¬¬ rs.

**(Não concordem! ¬¬)**

.

**Moon-flor**, espero que esse presente a tenha agradado, linda!

OBRIGADA por sempre me apoiar! =) Você é especial para mim.

Desculpe por não estar à altura da pessoa maravilhosa que você é. (L)

.

.Vocês sabem como Sou.

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

(...sapatadas, chineladas, tamancadas...)

**.Reviews.**


End file.
